gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Tracey De Santa
Tracey De Santa, formerly Tracey Townley, is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as a main character in Grand Theft Auto V. History Background Tracey is the daughter of Michael De Santa and Amanda De Santa and the sister of Jimmy. She was placed in the FIB Witness Protection Program along with her family nine years before the beginning of the game. Events of GTA V It appears she does not have a very good relationship with her father and brother as in Friend Request he is shown roughhousing her for the T.V. remote. However, in Complications, she does admit to loving her brother. Her drinking of alcohol, having tattoos, and asking to have boys over for the night at a young age is probably the result of less than stellar parenting. She auditions for Fame or Shame, then eventually gets on the show (as seen in the picture below). She sings a song called Daddy Issues on stage, which is mainly about her dad. Character Personality Tracey's true personality cannot be proven, as she is quite upset about many things in-game, including having bad relationships with the members of her family, her parents dissaproval of her behavior and a hostile relation towards Jimmy. She appears to be very spoiled and is portrayed as a stereotypical "Daddy's Girl". She is known to be rebellious in her actions against her parents, and even going as far as auditioning for Fame or Shame without her parent's approval. Appearance Unlike the rest of her family, Tracey has blonde hair. Also, in the trailer she appears to have two tattoos. One is on her lower back. This type of tattoo is effectively known as a "Tramp Stamp". The other is what appears to be a near vertical line of stars on the back of her neck. Mission appearances ;GTA V *Complications *Father/Son *Daddy's Little Girl *Friend Request *Fame or Shame *Reuniting the Family *Doting Dad (Mission giver; optional) *Meltdown Trivia *As seen in the second trailer of GTA V, she has a confused relationship with her mother, arguing with her, supposedly because of her boyfriend. *Considering the fact that her brother is a redhead and both her parents have brown hair, she probably dyed her hair, as it is blonde. *She has a tattoo on her shoulder, nearly identical to Rihanna as seen in Daddy's Little Girl. *Unlike her family, she seems to have a huge fondness for Trevor and wishes he was her father instead of Michael. *If the player calls Tracey after "Did Someone Say Yoga?", her voicemail message will refer to herself as "Tracey Suxx", and mention that she works a phone sex service via a web cam. The name "Suxx" is a possible reference to Candy Suxx from Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. **This message will no longer play after "Reuniting the Family". **It can be assumed she also livestreams her having sexual intercourse while her parents are out, some times even inviting viewers over to have sex with her on camera. During "Doting Dad" she will sometimes shout "That's what being fucked in the ass while creepy guys watch feels like!". *The license plate on Tracey's Issi reads "P3RSEUS", referencing Perseus, the high-end clothing store from GTA IV.' *In her bedroom, above her wardrobe, there is a picture of a much younger Tracey, wearing what appears to be a private school uniform, hinting that she went to a private school. Gallery TraceyRoom-GTAV.jpg|Tracey's Room Tracy-GTA5-trailer2-rear.jpg|Tracey's tattoos seen on her back. Artwork-Jimmy&Tracey-GTAV.jpg|Jimmy flipping off Tracey. BTs-NNlIQAAirOa.jpg MichaelTracyGTAV.png|Michael roughhousing with Tracey. Tracey Angry-GTAV.png|Tracey walking out of the living room furiously. traceyfameorshame.PNG|Tracey on Fame or Shame. Navigation de:Tracey De Santa es:Tracey De Santa fr:Tracey De Santa hu:Tracey De Santa Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Children Category:Females